


Both Ends of the Story

by thawrecka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practise Makes Perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Ends of the Story

Remus remembers that new beginning - Sirius coming back - and what a mess he made of it. Faulty plan, little forethought, just the unbearable rightness of Sirius in his arms again, which nearly led to him getting killed.

Remus is bad at beginnings and always has been. They always made him nervous and shaky as a child, sometimes he'd even stutter. As a grown man beginnings made him forget himself. They caused him to do and say unbelievably stupid things and muck things up, over and over again.

The first beginning with Sirius was like that; Remus stumbling over his sentences before stumbling over his luggage.

It doesn't matter now because Sirius is gone, forever and ever, and Remus can deal with that. He's good at endings.


End file.
